Student of Evard
= Student of Evard = In many places, studying death, darkness, and peril is taboo. Most mortals fear what they cannot explain, including death. Those innovative souls who dare to actively seek out death's secrets learn that an entirely new realm of shadow awaits their discovery. Many temples and libraries include tomes on the subject of death. If someone had enough motivation and spent plenty of time researching, he or she could soon learn of the famed shadow mage Evard. Evard, an enigmatic and potent practitioner of shadow magic, is a master of necromancy and nethermancy. His legacy is such that anyone who has spent time researching the Shadowfell has undoubtedly come across his most famous work, Legendry of Phantoms and Ghosts. This 800-page omnibus is one of the finest pieces of writing on the subjects of shadow magic, necromancy, and nethermancy. It covers everything from the creation of apparitions to details on their metaphysical construction and anatomy. Those who learn of Evard and begin to study his work could become enthralled by all things related to the Shadowfell. Some who study Evard's works become recluses; others might seek to adventure in an effort to learn more of the Shadowfell and its inhabitants. On a research level, those seeking knowledge on these topics try to understand the breaching of the two planes of existence and learn how both sides interact with each other. As Evard noted, “You can never come to appreciate the fabric and essence of life without first knowing in full detail the beauty of death.” Student of Evard Starting Feature (1st level): You gain the essence of death power. Student of Evard Level 5 Feature (5th level): You gain a +2 power bonus to skill checks involving necromancy, nethermancy, and the Shadowfell. In addition, you can perform the Last Sight Vision ritual, and you can perform it once per day without expending components. Student of Evard Level 10 Feature (10th level): Your power bonus to skill checks involving necromancy, nethermancy, and the Shadowfell increases to +4. In addition, during your first turn of combat, you gain a +1 power bonus to attack rolls with shadow powers. = Student of Evard Attack: Essence of Death = You call upon your inborn talent to drain the life from a foe, though it comes at a cost. Encounter Arcane, Necrotic, Shadow No Action Melee 1 Trigger: You hit a creature adjacent to you with an attack. Target: The triggering creature Effect: You take 1d6 necrotic damage, and the target takes 1d12 extra necrotic damage from the attack. Level 11: You take 2d6 necrotic damage, and the target takes 2d12. Level 21: You take 3d6 necrotic damage, and the target takes 3d12. = Student of Evard Utility 2Dark Focus = You gain clarity through a dark understanding of life. Daily Arcane, Shadow Free Action Personal Trigger: You make a d20 roll and dislike the result. Effect: You lose a healing surge and reroll the triggering roll. You must use the second result. = Student of Evard Utility 6Shadow Vision = Your eyes see that which was previously hidden. Encounter Arcane, Shadow Minor Action Personal Effect: You gain darkvision until the end of your next turn. = Student of Evard Utility 10Dread Blessing = You sacrifice your essence to overcome a friend's adversity. Daily Arcane, Shadow Immediate Interrupt Close burst 5 Trigger: One ally within 5 squares of you misses with an attack roll or fails a saving throw. Effect: You lose a healing surge, and the ally rerolls the triggering roll with a +4 power bonus and must use the second result. If the new result is a miss or a failed saving throw, this power is not expended.